A School Day
by Universal Dogma
Summary: Roy/Ed, Ed/Roy. In cliche Central High, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric finally talk to each other. Too bad it's during a zombie apocalypse.


**Disclaimer:** No FMA for me. Though I do own the complete first anime collection. And the first two manga currently.

**Warning:** Umm, a bit of gore. And slash/yaoi between Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Alchemy-less Amestris.

This is what I get for watching all of Highschool of the Dead's anime. And still being in my FMA mood. This is mostly fun, so excuse my indiscretions. Plus, after watching Zombieland too many times, I can't take these kinds of things seriously. And you can see something more between _Al and Winry _if you want. It's up to you.

* * *

It was a normal day in an alternate Amestris. Birds were singing, the sky was blue and partly cloudy; the trains were being overrun by fleeing citizens as the undead rose from their graves or... (not that fleeing would help, the trains are full of zombies)

What?

As is most zombie uprisings, the explanation of how the zombies came into being is unclear. Whether it is a mutated disease, like mad cow, or whether it's necromancy gone wrong. As you do with necromancy. Or maybe your own interpretation.

But enough of this pointless description to set up the scene. As most things to do with zombies, it's a great chance to kill undead beings with no legal ramifications, and possibly do other illegal things on the way. And the pure fun of surviving a zombie apocalypse, of course.

* * *

Since this is an alternate Amestris with no alchemy, let's go with the tried and true setting of high school. Edward Elric, and Roy Mustang, who this story will sometimes focus on, goes to the cliché school of Central High. Alphonse Elric is at Risembool still for unknown reasons.

Scratch the unknown reasons; Alphonse Elric is in Risembool so we can set up the plot.

"Come on, pretty-boy! Don't you know how to swing a bat?" Edward Elric shouted, using his own metal bat to smash a zombie head on, who looked suspiciously like Dolores Umbridge. Edward was gleeful at the chance to slug her squatted, toad-like face with a metal bat. He always hated his _Intolerance_ teacher. Although he's sure she could've been one of the most hated people in the country.

To those who like Roy Mustang, you must forgive the fact that he was almost bitten and turned, because he's too busy focusing on how beautiful Edward looked while swinging his metal bat around, braid flying around as he grinned maniacally. Far off, he heard the words Edward had said, but he's too busy looking at his secret crush to worry about his life.

Edward sighed, looking at his metal bat which was now covered in dried, coagulated blood. While he secretly wished the world died sometimes, he became worried about how to survive now there would potentially be no more anime or manga to be made. And for his brother, of course.

"Are you all looks, pretty boy!" He scowled, not looking into why he wanted to save the tall, 2-years-older-than-him student, who obviously must be retarded. (Although he does have a crush on him.) Finally, he got a reaction from the pretty boy that wasn't shock or gaping, and he could see the gulp as his black eyes hardened. Pretty boy hesitated, and he looked unsure. Edward sighed, scratching his head. "You're supposed to aim for the head, pretty boy. Didn't the media teach you anything?" He questioned dryly.

"You could help me, you know!" Edward started, raising an eyebrow. So the idiot could talk! He obviously dealt with his side of the zombies, and the idiot needed to start fending for himself anyway.

"I already took out my share of zombies, so if you could take out yours we cou..." the blond grinned, walking through smashed zombies, his boots smashing the decomposing bodies as he walked to the corpses of one of his old teachers. One of them always had a gun on his person! His grin widened, not caring that he was touching a dead body as he looked through the tattered jacket for the...

There it is! He picked up the small gun. Flicked open the small chamber. "Fuck, no bullets. He sure must've been a lousy shot." Edward said dryly, sighing as put the empty gun into his pocket, twirling his metal bat around in thought. If they could get out of school, and head towards the gun shop, taking out more zombies on the way, get more bullets, maybe stock up on guns, everything would be peachy! Aside the fact there's now a zombie apocalypse.

Roy Mustang, who finally dealt with his share of zombies, watched the smaller boy in surprise. Edward Elric was many things, but to act unfazed during an apocalypse/invasion? He blinked, respect for the blond-haired boy going higher than before. And that was a lot. Like most teenagers, he was afraid to talk to his crush, and over the 2 years he's known of Edward Elric, they've only said less than 10 words to each other.

The other teenager turned around, intense golden eyes freezing him in place. They blinked. "Finally. Are we ready to go? We need to go to the gun store." His secret crush sighed, and he could see the calculations going on in that head. Edward looked at his bat, and scrunched up his nose cutely. Using one of the dead zombie's jackets, he wiped off the remains of the unfortunate zombies. Roy winced, seeing an eye coming off onto the jacket. Edward confidently walked towards the door where they were almost cornered and turned. At least this room has metal bats. Maybe for sports.

The younger teenager carefully poked his head out the door, looking around quickly, head whirring with ideas. An hour a go there were no zombies in sight, and yet they were everywhere now. Damn their lust for human flesh. He smirked, wondering what zombies would do if they had no humans to eat. Interesting idea. Maybe he could draw something about it after he met up with Al. He looked back at the taller boy, and frowned as he turned around and leaned on the doorway. Of all the people, one of the survivors had to be the one he had _feelings_ for. Well, more attraction, but the lust was there. It was bad luck that made him see Roy Mustang on his first day. Not that he'd ever admit that outside his own head, obviously.

"So, before we go and face another horde of zombies, I'm Edward Elric."

Roy gaped, mouth opening and closing. "Uhh. Roy Mustang." Edward nodded, motioning him to come closer as he looked out the doorway. Roy knew he should be worrying about the zombies out there, but his hormones were caught on how sexy Edward looked, leaning on the wall behind him. He gulped, joining Edward on the other side of the open door as he looked out...

Holy shit! The hand holding the metal bat tightened instinctively. Many, many zombies! And screams! He mentally cursed the fact that _Edward Elric_ was in the same room as him, causing his world to narrow. He hadn't even heard the screams, though they did sound far off...

"Now that that's over with. The gun store is..." Edward licked his lips, pulling up his mental map of the city. Central High is on the corner of... and he saw the gun store at... Right! "Three blocks away. You know how to drive, Mustang?" He grinned, wondering if Mustang's favourite car is a Mustang.

"Yeah. But my car is at home." He blinked, wondering if his secret crush is off his rocker and he should try to withhold looking at Edward Elric in an attractive light. Maybe it'd be best if he just listened to what the blond said for now. He seems to be the most knowledgeable person during a zombie apocalypse.

Edward shrugged, scanning the outside. "That's two of us. All we need is a car." His constant grin widened, looking into Mustang's eyes, and ignoring the way his hormones reacted being close to the person he lusted after. _Focus! Zombies roaming the land! At least, they should be? Central can't be the only place that's been affected, with the way this place was normal until an hour or so ago. _

"So, we're going to the parking lot? But that's... "close_ to here_. The taller teenager asked. But if they did get to the parking lot, how're they supposed to drive a car? _Let me guess, he knows how to hotwire a car. Nothing less from Edward Elric._ He mentally rolled his eyes, hearing that Edward could do anything from cooking to fixing a train. Apparently.

"Yep! Let's go, pretty boy!" Edward pumped a fist in the air as he brazenly stepped out of the zombie-free (well, they're dead. Or redead.) room and, without remorse, whacked a close zombie in the head, who vaguely looked like a palm tree.

What followed was a blur of whacking, running, blood and falling off body parts, courtesy of the undead. Eventually, after 10 minutes or so, since the school does have about 1000 people in it on a day where three quarters of the students were playing sick, or the teachers, there were a lot of zombies. When they reached the full car park, Edward used his bat to swing at the window of one of the closest cars, which happens to be a green Camaro. Opening the now accessible car door, he went to the driver's seat and, using rusty skills, hotwired the car. His constant smile widened in triumph. He had a feeling a lot of things that were illegal before would now be a free-for-all.

Roy Mustang knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He hesitantly got into the passenger side, expecting someone to yell at him for reasons including stealing a car, leaving during school hours, or stealing his girlfriend. Which he really didn't understand the last one. Two years ago, his body and mind decided to turn Ed-sexual.

Using the newly stolen car, Edward ploughed through zombies as he put his foot on the accelerator. Two birds with one stone! Getting rid of zombies _and_ transportation! And, car. Cars which have radios. He turned up the radio, looking at the fuel gage. Half empty. Or full. However you'd like to look at it.

"-ead have risen! Being bitten or scratched by them is lethal! We do not know how or why this has happened! Pleas-ee s-stay inside and away from the zombies! The whole country of Amestris has been affected! We have no idea if it has affected the surrounding countries! Again, PLEASE stay away from the infected, and safely away from- oh God! No! They-" Both the teenagers winced, Roy turning down the radio as the unfortunate DJ was mostly likely turned.

Roy sighed. "Wouldn't it just be easier to stay in the canteen then going all the way to the gun store, and then where?" He groaned, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the seat.

"Well, going to the gun store means we can get supplies like ammo and guns so we don't have to smash every zombies head in. And after I'm planning to go to Risembool to meet up with my brother." Edward spoke, eyes focused ahead. Although if this epidemic is all over the country, then Al would also be looking for him. And since his brother was a creature of habit, he mentally traced the way they take between Central to Risembool, and vice versa. If Al came looking for him, then they'd meet up on the way to look for each other. Perfect!

Roy shrugged, "well, I think I have a better chance of staying alive with you, since you seem to know what to do. Were you hoping for this or something?" He said curiously, maybe Edward was always the quiet-genius type because he's secretly a sociopath. Which should be worrying if it were true. Wait. "Your brother? How can you be sure he's not a zombie already?"

Edward looked at him like _he's_ the potentially crazy one, before turning his eyes back to the road. "I like looking up to see how the world could end, and I've read books about zombie apocalypses. And Al, my brother, will be fine! Our Teacher would kill us herself if we turned into zombies!" Alright, so maybe he wasn't a sociopath, but he's still a few matches short of a matchbox.

Roy sighed, the car parking in front of the gun store. Great, that meant more time to kill more zombies. He sighed again, opening his door. His eyebrows creased, watching Edward come out the gun store with ammo, guns, knives and money, which he just put in the backseat. Never mind the fact that he just stole from a gun store. _Maybe the gun clerk already shot all the zombies..._ The blond stared intensely at his loot, taking the gun out of his pocket as he looked for the same ammo for it.

"Are you gonna get a gun or what? Using a long range weapon, well, more than a bat, would lessen your chances of being turned." Edward mumbled, picking up another gun and putting it in his other pocket with the safety on, as well as some magazine ammo.

"Did you even think about how much illegal activities you've done? You just stole from a _gun store_! Not to mention the car!" Roy blurted incredulously, his mind once again turning to the blond's sanity. Or mental state. Edward sighed, looking at him with a sharp stare which was all steel. And another frozen moment, the golden eyes calculating still.

"Of course I know. But we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse right now, if you haven't noticed! Most likely, the government and police are too busy trying to save their own asses to care! Or they've already been turned! So excuse me if my vagrant law-breaking is too busy _saving our lives_." The blond scowled, "just pick up a damn gun and ammo so we can get to a gas station to fill this stupid car." Loaded up, he stalked back to the driver's side, slamming the door as he sat down.

Roy blinked, mouth gaping like a fish for what felt like the millionth time today. He hastily shut his mouth, teeth clacking. Well, he did have a point. He sighed, pushing away his doubts and insecurities as he focused on surviving. He chose two simple handguns, turning the safety on and off for both of them. With the safety on, he put in ammo, and put some extra ammo in his pockets, as well as his guns. Getting back into the passenger seat, he looked at the blond.

"We should also get some food at the gas station, too. I'm starving!" Roy started, unsure of how to react beyond the appropriate _YOU'RE INSANE IT'S AN APOCALYPSE AND YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT FOOD_ response, even if he was hungry himself. He nodded as he felt that intense stare on him, and then relaxed as he felt the other's eyes go back to the road.

Here Roy Mustang was, expecting a normal day of learning, going back home and sleeping. Instead he got a zombie apocalypse with his _secret crush_ socializing with him. Although, at least he hasn't become a zombie. Yet. That's got to be a plus.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Risembool, which luckily doesn't have as many zombies as Central due to it being a rural area, Alphonse Elric has already gathered up the remaining survivors in the Rockbell Residence. Due to his calm and assertive demeanour, and the fact his brother was constantly sharing his 'end of the world' obsession with him, the Rockbell house was filled with people.

Al took Winry Rockbell to the kitchen, where Pinako was making snacks for the survivors. "Winry, I'm going to go looking for Brother! I know he'll be looking for me, so I'm going to ta-"

"Alphonse Elric! The walking dead are out there! How do you expect to survive!" Winry screeched, worry clear in her voice. She huffed, crossing her arms. "If you go, I'm coming with you. But wouldn't it be better to wait for him to get here?" She scowled, not seeing the logic. She knew Ed would be okay, but Al travelling too?

"But Winry..." The mechanic sighed, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes. It's a formality at this point, knowing they'd both go anyway.

"Ugh. Fine. But we're taking my car, and since Ed wouldn't want us to be the living dead, we're getting guns, or at least a blunt object." She glared at Al, swiftly walking to her room, taking her suitcase out. Al watched from the door as she quickly put clothes in, snapping it shut after putting all her stuff in. Taking her trusty wrench off her bedside table, she put it into her pocket. "Come on, we have to tell Granny." She said curtly, breezing past Al, who sighed. Slowly he walked back to the kitchen, and could see that Winry was telling Pinako. Seeing the small woman take out her pipe and sigh deeply, taking something out of her pocket and giving it to her grand-daughter. Winry smiled as she walked to him, eyes lined with worry as she took his arm and guided him out to the garage.

"How'd Pinako take it?" He asked hopefully, sitting in the passenger seat as she put her suitcase into the boot, putting whatever Pinako gave her into her other wrench-free pocket.

"She expects _all of us_ to be home in a few days. Of course, she did say we're insane before that. She also gave me money so we can get food, hotels or whatever. I agree with her. But at least I know you won't be undead before Ed finds you, since we're going together to find him..." She sighed, scratching her hair as she started the car. "You wouldn't of given up anyway, on finding him."

"Nope!" Al grinned brightly, "you do remember the route we take to Central righ-"

"Of course I do, Al. Why you two always take the long way is beyond me. Like how we're going to find him, when he'll be here in a few days!" She huffed, starting the route on the long way to Central.

"Thanks Winry." Al said softly, looking forward. The idea of Ed becoming one of the undead was ridiculous. Kind of like if Teacher became one... as if! He smiled, turning his gaze outside his window as he propped his head up on his arm.

* * *

Edward sighed, happily eating a chocolate bar as they drove the normal route to Risembool. "Hey, do you have a watch?" He asked, wishing he at least thought of going to his room at Central High dorms before leaving. At least he could've gotten his pocket watch and some books before they went off to Risembool.

"Yeah, it's... 5 in the afternoon." He heard Mustang reply tiredly, his mind automatically doing calculations. "I think the whole... undead thing started around lunch." Ed had the feeling Mustang was talking to himself rather than him. Pressing on the accelerator, the car cut through a group of zombies as Ed quickly drove. Mostly for the adrenaline rush, and to mow down the incoming zombies. The blond grinned, mood picking up. Mustang's default state seemed to be shock, as he glanced at the other teen. He smirked, slowing down because of the lack of undead on the road. "You know you're insane, right?" His grin widened as he turned to Mustang, mindlessly throwing the now empty chocolate wrapper away.

"What's a zombie apocalypse without some insanity, Mustang! You need to lighten up!" His grin never faltered, looking around the now familiar area. At this rate it'll be hours before they meet up with Al!

"You need to be more serious, shorty." The car veered to the right sharply, as he glared at Mustang.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A ZOMBIE ANT COULDN'T FIND AND TURN HIM!" He growled, glaring at the idiot in the passenger seat. Mustang looked to the front of the car in alarm. Car. Right. He put the brakes on, never looking away. Ed sighed, looking at the fr-

"SHIT!" He backed up the car, and accelerated again, turning the car in a loop as he bashed the zombie group. He sighed in relief, satisfied they won't be getting up anytime soon. "Hey, a grocery store!" He grinned, getting out of the car as he simultaneously checked he has his guns. Good.

Mustang groaned, getting out as well. "You're insane. We just stole from a gas station!" They walked towards the grocery store, and Mustang slowly opened the door, looking around for zombies. "There's about three-" his whisper was cut off as Ed shoved past him, and whistled. Loudly. "Again, you're nuts!" Mustang accused, going for one of his guns as the zombies came out of the woodwork.

"It's an effective way to get rid of zombies. Kill them all, and then we do whatever." Ed scowled. "And make sure you hit the zombies _only_." The blond smirked, feeling the other glare at him as they both shot at the zombies. He's starting to love the sound of zombies hitting the floor. Making sure that the undead stay dead this time, he made sure to shoot them again. Opening the chamber of his gun, he made sure to reload.

"Also, it's Roy. Mustang makes me sound _old_." Ed looked at Mustang, then looked away, smile faltering. Fuck, he almost forgot he had a crush on him... (he looks very fetching against the artificial light, especially with the intensity of his glower.) he quickly looked through the aisles, hearing the other's footsteps behind him. "What're you looking for, oh wise one?"

"Duct tape so you can shut up, _Roy_." He purred, and part of his mind wondered whether he was insane, because that tone could only be a come on. He smirked, and looked back to the other teenager, who stopped. He quickly categorized the wide eyes and open mouth before he went down the aisle in front of him. He definitely must have something wrong with him. Maybe the zombie-killing was making him go nuts? Why did he do that? Maybe he's just over-analysing it.

"Kinky, _Edward_." He froze and shivered, Musta-Roy's sultry voice immediately wiping all thoughts from his mind.

"Ed." He snapped automatically, mind still going over the voice. No one had a right to sound like that. No wonder all those girls fell for him. Fuck. It'd be bad if he went down that road too. For some reason. A reason he really couldn't think of right now.

"So, _Ed_" he shivered, biting his lip as he felt Roy come up behind him, "what exactly are we looking for?" _Condoms and lube_, by sheer will power did he keep that in his head, gulping. Aside from the seductive tone, he also heard amusement. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He closed his eyes, teeth hard on his lips as he got his raging thoughts, and hormones under control. _Pinako in a two-piece, Pinako in a SKIMPY two-piece..._

"... Food. Dinner." He managed hoarsely, as he managed to calm down his thoughts. If there was a God, he would be laughing at his torture right now. Because Roy just put his arm on his shoulder, looking through items in front of him casually. A quick side glance revealed the smirk on Roy's face. Fuck.

"But we already have food. I really don't see why we have to _steal_ more." Ed slowly relaxed, the other's voice going back to the casual, dry sarcasm. Great. He could think again!

"Because that's mostly junk food, and we need to eat healthy if we want to survive a zombie apocalypse. That, and I eat a lot." Ed nodded, walking to the fresh food aisle as Mustang followed him like a puppy. He grinned at the thought.

"Ed," he blinked, looking back at the black haired boy, who was looking outside. "We should stay in here tonight, it's gonna get dark soon." Ed blinked again, weighing the pros and cons. Al could wait another day.

"Yeah, and then we can pig out here!" He beamed, and Mustang sighed.

"I guess. But what about the car?" Mustang frowned, pondering.

"Clearly zombies are gonna take it while we sleep here." He said dryly, nodding. "We should at least lock the shop doors so nothing can get in." Mustang raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "There must be things we can sleep on in one of these aisles, so you look for those, and I'll get food and lock the doors before everything gets dark. And turn off the lights. You should get some candles too." He grinned, happy with his plan of action.

Mustang looked at him, amusement in his eyes. "Aye aye, Captain." Mustang went off with a mock salute to look for what he was assigned to do, and Ed went to lock all the doors, making sure to scout the premises so all of them would be locked or sealed. Also making sure to turn off the lights, so zombies wouldn't be attracted to the store at night. He yawned, looking at the almost-red sky outside the windows. After, he got a trolley from the front, putting whatever looked good into it. Going through all the aisles, he ended up back at the fresh food aisle and blinked, mouth opening in surprise. In the middle of the spacious passageway, two sleeping bags uncurled. At what seemed like random intervals, a lit candle was set. His mouth opened and closed, his mind helpfully supplying him _this is a date_.

"What'd you get?" Mustang said, moving away from the aisle he was leaning on, candlelight making him look soft yet mysterious. Ed's breath hitched. Looking into the trolley, he picked up some bakers bread, 'hmm'ing in satisfaction. "You okay?" The dark haired boy asked, concern in his eyes as he took a bite out of the loaf.

His mind running around in panicked circles still, he nodded. _Thisisadatethisisadate_ echoing through his mind. _NO! Just because there's candles, doesn't mean it's a date! There's always that stigma associated with candles! And just because there's eating doesn't we're gonna talk about anything, or even ki-_

He choked, both at the thought and the fact Mustang just shoved _some bread into his mouth!_ Instinctively snatching the bread, he glared at Roy, but was glad for the distraction. Although looking at the other teenager in this light is bad. He looks so touchable...

"Thanks." He said roughly, looking through the trolley and picking up some strawberries, bread, lettuce and other assorted food. He settled down on a sleeping bag, and quickly ate his food. _Alright. Apocalypses are fun to read about, not experience. Wake up tomorrow and please be a dream. _He sighed, pointedly ignoring the other teenager as he bundled up in the sleeping bag. The time didn't matter. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Al yawned, resting his head on the car window. They've been driving for hours, and he's hungry. "Can't we find a place to eat? I haven't eaten all day..." He moaned, knowing he sounded like his brother right now. His stomach also moaned in agreement of finding food. "Didn't you think of getting food before we left?"

Winry sighed, looking around the deserted road, turning into a gas station, getting used to the road being bumpy due to the undead. "Sorry if I wanted to start looking for Ed already." She grouched. "Let's get some food here, and we'll leave some money on the counter if there's no one inside." Winry sighed again. Both of them getting out, they went into the store.

"Sorry Winry." Al smiled apologetically. Looking around, he also wished they have blunt objects, yet another thing they forgot. What if there are the undead here? He hesitantly turned a corner, expecting the undead on the other side. He sighed in relief, looking at the variety in front of him. Taking a car wheel lock from the range, he bitterly smiled. Now he was armed.

"Al? Where are you?"

"Over here, Winry!" He shouted, seeing her come by with a handful of food. He held up the car lock, explaining, "for the undead..." he shrugged, turning his gaze to the ground sadly. He sighed, feeling Winry come closer. Looking up-

He gasped, eyes widening. Decayed, rotting skin filled his vision as this _thing_ – the undead – walked towards him. Hands covering his mouth, the car lock falling from his hands. _Move! You have to move! Fight! From what your Brother watched, can't you get rid of them by destroying their head? _A voice mentally yelled at him, but his mind being too caught on the undead's appearance. One of its eyes, hanging from a tether of the muscle. Yellowed, bloody teeth. His body stepping back automatically – into the "Car" row. He was trapped. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die! _Shutting his eyes, a pathetic, muffled whimper left his mouth. He was going to die here, and he was never going to see his brother again. He'll be one of those... _things_.

"AL! Snap out of it!" He gasped, Winry's hands on his shoulders. His shocked eyes met her concerned ones. His mouth opened, trying to talk. "Al? You okay?" She said softly, gathering him into a hug. "It's over now." A soft whisper reached his ears, and he held onto that. _It's over. It's over. I'm not dead. I'm not..._

Hiccupping, he gasped as tears streamed down his face. In relief, sadness because of _that_. "I... I couldn..." he whispered brokenly, body falling to the ground, Winry still holding him. Crying into her shoulder, Winry patting his hair in a comforting manner. _Not dead, not dead. Not, not, not. Still alive. _A fresh batch of tears welled up, hands scratching Winry's shoulders as he felt _life_. "Win... ry," he sobbed, "I... I... can't... how..." babbling incoherently.

"Al," the concern and care in her voice snapped him out of it, eyes connecting. "It's okay." She smiled. "Okay? We can do this." Winry said confidently, smile still strong. Hands held his face, as he looked into her eyes. Dazed and still shocked, he nodded. Her smile brightened more, and he shivered as her hands went down his arms to connect with his hands. She let go, picking up the car lock and putting it into one of his hands. "Let's go, it'll be dark soon and we need to find somewhere to stay." She nodded, bending down to pick up the food she dropped. Putting the food in one hand, she got out some money and put some money on the counter. When did they walk to the counter? "Al!" He started, blinking. "Come on. Don't look behind you." Winry said softly.

Nodding, even though he was behind her, he looked down at the car wheel lock. Al gulped, seeing the pieces of hair, brain, and he doesn't want to know what else on the metal. "You used this?" Winry stopped, looking at him sadly. "But what about your wrench?" He spoke softly, still looking at the car lock.

Winry snorted, looking at her car. "And get my wrench dirty? Hell no. That's for your brother, when we see him!" She nodded, mind made up.

"Aren't you scared?"

Sighing, she looked at the ground, her hand going to her opposite elbow. "Of course I am, Al. I'm terrified! I'm worried about you, about Ed, about Granny back home! I'm so scared!" While she wasn't shouting, he could hear the terror and fear in her voice, almost like she was. Al gulped, mind seeing _Winry dropping the food in shock. She had to help Al! But how? Looking around, she spotted the car lock. She quietly went over, picking it up. She has to do this. Closing her eyes in horror, she blindly swung at the undead._

He sighed, hand rubbing over his face as he kneeled down on the ground. The sun beat down on him, mind blank. Holding his hand over his eyes, he heard Winry moving around, probably putting the food in the car. Unless... the car lock tightened in his other hand. _Don't want this. Don't want it. Why? Why did it happen? _It felt like his heart tightened, and the familiar burning of tears in his eyes again. The hand covering his eyes went to his shoulder, arm across his torso like a shallow parody of a hug, or protection.

As much as he wished this all to be a dream, the terror and fear he couldn't replicate, even in nightmares. Resting his head on his knees, he wished his mum could comfort him. Or Ed. Anyone!

"Al?" His head snapped up, and how stupid is he to forget Winry's here? She smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders. She squeezed his hand on his shoulder, and Al realized as she smiled that _she's as terrified as he is. _Shakily smiling, he relaxed minutely. Beaming in reply, she took his other hand and jerked him up quickly. "We can do this. For Ed." She said, completely confident, squeezing his hand, and he realized he hadn't let go of the car lock. His mind brought up a snapshot of Ed at sunset, grinning, eyes looking at him affectionately; braid flying behind him in the wind. His red jacket darkened under the pale red/yellow light.

He grinned. He could never get used to it, but he could do this! "For Brother!" Putting his hand over hers, he squeezed back. Winry nodded, and he nodded back. Walking to the car, their hands parted so they could get in. As he buckled in, his eyes went to the gory car lock. Feeling a tug of revulsion, he put it down.

"We still have to find a place to stay, you know. It won't be good to drive with all... those outside at night." Winry said quietly as she started the car. He nodded in reply, his mind going to the _thing_ that almost got to him, if not for Winry. Closing his eyes, he focused on Ed. Reading with him, sparring with him, Ed and him doing that stupid 'victory' sign as Winry laughed happily, taking a picture of them. He smiled wistfully. "We can do it... this, right Al?" Looking at Winry, he thought _I've never been gladder to be alive_.

Al nodded affirmatively as they looked at each other. Grinning, he said brightly, "right!"

* * *

Roy groaned, light piercing his closed eyes as he tried to see why. His room doesn't do that, especially not in the morning. Maybe he slept in? Shit. He groaned again, rubbing his eyes as he painfully went to the world of the living. Opening one eye slowly, his eye adjusted to the light to see the... supermarket... ceiling. Yesterday slammed into his mind, making him sit up in shock. "Fuck." He whispered.

Still a bit disoriented, he looked down at his watch. He groaned again, pain all over his body feeling like he got ran over by a bus. Almost midday. _So, _his mind replied, _the good news is, yesterday was real. The bad news, yesterday was real._ Running a hand through his hair, he winced at the ache in his shoulder. _That's what I get for facing zombies most the day. And being near..._ Glancing over at the empty sleeping bag next to him...

Empty! He got up quickly, and then staggered. _Okay, _he groaned, putting a hand on some potatoes for an anchor. _Slowly._ His head filled with cotton, he didn't hear the sound of the trolley.

"Hey! You're up!" Roy's head snapped up, seeing Ed standing behind the trolley, which has more food in it. He nodded, and irritation rose as Ed rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't this just be a fucked up dream?" He groaned, voice not used to talking yet. Or maybe because of all the shouting he did yesterday.

Ed rolled his eyes, "I feel hurt." The golden haired boy pouted, tilting his head to the side, "so you don't dream about zombie apocalypses? I do sometimes. Although they were more fun in dreams..." Nodding, the other teenager got an apple out of the stash, sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"I dream about yo-" _u, just not the zombie apocalypses_. He shut his mouth. "Fuck." He groaned, sitting down and burying his head in the sleeping bag. He's not nearly coherent enough for this. "How long have you be-" looking up, his train of thought crashed violently in gold.

Ed's golden, _free_ hair shined in the filtered sunlight. When did he put his hair down? Eyes caught on the soft-looking strands, his hands twitched. Is it as soft as it looks? Why didn't he notice before? Okay, that last one was easy to answer. Golden brows furrowed, and his eyes went to the other teenagers face. Deep gold eyes looked at him in confusion, and he seemed to absently eat the red apple he got.

"What?" Ed scowled, raising an eyebrow.

Blinking, Roy caught himself so he didn't say anything like _can I touch your hair and possibly kiss you?_ He gulped, feeling the words on his tongue. "I... just... how long have you been up?"

Ed shrugged, "I dunno. It seems like hours. I'm a morning person, unlike _someone_." He smirked.

"What've you been doing?" He asked curiously.

Ed shrugged again, "woke up, went back to sleep for a bit, woke up again, looked around the store, and got more food." He grinned, taking another bite of his apple. Lying down on top of his sleeping bag, Ed threw the now eaten apple core away.

"Aren't you worried or scared at all!" Roy asked incredulously as he watched the other boy. Ed looked at him blankly, shrugging yet again, opening a bag of Twisties.

"Are you?"

Roy blinked, opening his mouth, but closing it. "I... don't know. I know I should be a bit scared, but right now I just want some food, and to sleep for a week." He bit his lip, crossing his arms as he looked at his sleeping bag.

"... I'm worried about missing my brother, or that he might be... but that last one's a stupid worry. He can take care of himself!" Roy looked up, the other boy grinning widely as he shoved Twisties into his mouth. Ed inclined his head towards the trolley, and Roy got up to get some food. As Roy got some cheese and crackers, "think... we could go after you're done?" Ed asked softly, and Roy nodded as he sat down to eat.

Minutes later, Ed finished off his share of food, and tied up his hair in a low ponytail. _Better then the braid I guess. So..._ "You better be done soon, bastard." _Bastard!_ Ed scowled, looking down to fiddle with his red jacket.

"Bastard? What have I done to deserve that?" Roy asked finishing off his food as they both curled up their sleeping bags. "You think I killed your dog or something..."

The blond haired teen frowned as they went on the way to the car. "You're a bastard because you made me think of stuff I've been avoiding thinking about." They stopped at the door, sleeping bags under their arms, and Roy noticed Ed also had some food. He watched as the blond haired boy sighed. "Ready?" Finally looking out the glass door, Roy saw some zombies walking around aimlessly.

"Before we go out." Ed looked at him in question. "What if... what if..." Roy struggled, his mind still not alert and awake fully.

"Are you gonna talk sometime soon? Let's go!" Ed growled, putting his hand on the door.

"But... what if the... zombies, they could think and feel?" He asked softly, "we just go out and... kill them, assuming because they want to eat and turn us, while being bad..." he trailed off, the point becoming elusive again. But Ed would get it.

Ed scowled, and Roy had the feeling if his hands weren't full, he'd be crossing them. "So, are you saying we should let them bite us? Or that we should spare them just because of-"

"I'm not saying that! It's just that... I dunno. The thought came to me." He scowled, looking down at Ed. "We're killing them! And in some cases, again! We don't even know how they wor-"

For the second time that day, his train of thought crashed.

Gold filled his vision, and he vaguely realized _Ed's kissing him!_ Shock leaving surprisingly quickly, he closed his eyes as he started kissing back. Ed's left hand, which was holding the sleeping bag, now holding onto his collar. Straining his ears, Roy thought he could hear a choir of angels. Dropping his sleeping bag, he cupped Ed's face. He moaned, hand running through the other's – oh God – soft bangs.

Air rushed into his mouth as they parted. Ed smells like food and grass, and machine oil? Thoughts coming back disjointedly, he looked into wide gold eyes. The golden eyes went to the side where he was still playing with the soft bangs, hand coming down to rest on Ed's arm while he could see the gold shutters close and his mouth tighten. "Let me go. We have to go." Ed said tightly, closing up.

"No! Not until you explain why you kissed me! And if you say something stupid like _we might die today_ you're gonna get punched!" Roy scowled, holding the shorter boy in a vice grip as anger raced through him.

Ed scowled back, "let me go! Can we do this after we see Al!"

"No, we can't! Tell me why!" Using the control he has on Ed, he backed Ed to the door, anger coursing through him because _Ed won't tell him why! Why?_

"NO! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ed shouted.

"You can go anytime you want, so why aren't you? Tell me!" He shouted back, desperately. Clarity washed over him, and his stomach turned. Letting go minutely, he stumbled back, still not letting go. "Fuck..." mindful of Ed's death glare, he leaned over him, forehead brushing the other's bangs. "Sorry, sorry..." he whispered brokenly. "Ed... please... " pleading, closing his eyes.

Ed sighed, and Roy smiled because his breath smells of Twisties. "No." The other boy said flatly, wriggling out of his slack grip and folding his arms, food falling forgotten to the floor. "Get away from me." Looking down, he could see Ed's scowl.

"No. Tell me!" He smiled, looking into those intense golden eyes head on. Hope flickered, _it's a good sign he hasn't killed me or thrown me to the zombies yet._ A shudder went through him, not putting it past the other boy to mercilessly throw him to the zombies outside, leaving him to fend for himself... or maybe taking his guns off him before throwing him out?

Brought back to reality by those golden eyes closing, the owner sighing. "I... I." Ed gulped, and he was drawn to the faint sheen of sweat around the hollow of Ed's throat. _That should be illegal._ "I..." Ed stopped again, scratching his head as he looked to the side. Minutes passed, but neither moved. Ed closed his eyes, and this close, he could feel the other inhale. "I... like you. I do. But we've only really known each other two days! Not even that! And we still have to find my brother, and-"

This time, it was him who started the kiss, hands holding the other's face as he put all of his passion and relief into the kiss. His skin tingled, feeling Ed reciprocate, and he smiled into the kiss, feeling the other's twitch up. Reluctantly, they stopped the kiss. They did need air after all. "We can try, right?" Roy smiled, seeing the other boy blink owlishly. Try as in, see if there's something between them, and whatever may come their way. All or nothing.

"Try?" Ed parroted. Roy's smile widened, seeing Ed speechless making him even more proud. Ed licked his lips, and he felt jealous because of that tongue, even if he was kissing those lips seconds a go. Due to the focus on Ed's lips, there was no way he could miss his next words. "Right. Yeah... We can try." A shy grin came next, and Roy finally looked up. Ed sighed, but he looks happy, so he didn't worry too much. "Come on, let's deal with those zombies and you can meet my brother!"

Roy's grin widened, nodding. "Although..." Ed stopped, door ajar, looking at him with irritation. "We should leave this," he nodded to the sleeping bags and food on the ground, "and come back to get it after we've dealt with them." He said in amusement, and Ed looked down in surprise, then up. "I can make plans too you know." Grin transforming into a smirk, he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, _you_ were doing all the planning yesterday." Ed rolled his eyes. Checking they each had their guns, which they took out, they stepped out into the midday sunlight.

Seeing about 20 zombies from all sides, they locked eyes and smiled. Back to back, they started shooting. Knowing he shouldn't be smiling while killing a zombie, that's more of an Ed thing, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He shot the final zombie they could see, right in front of the supermarket door, and they walked back to get their stuff. Ed took a detour to toe the zombie's head, shooting it again on the way inside.

Ed's smile widened, opening the door. "You're paying for that," he teased, picking up some food. _Paying for- oh._ Zombie. In front of door. That equals cracked door. He glared at Ed. "Well, your strong _moral compass_ would've pointed that out, right?"

"Shut up." He scowled, turning his glare to the door which should be burning cinders with the ferocity of his glare.

"Oi! Pretty boy!" His gaze snapped back to Ed, seeing him hold out food. He raised his eyebrow. "You're holding half the food." He sighed, and took the food as they walked out. He looked back. "I doubt we'll need the sleeping bags." Ed answered his unasked question easily.

"Pretty boy? Didn't you call me that yesterday?" He mused, yesterday feeling like years ago. "So," he started casually, "how long?"

Ed blinked, stopping. "How long what?" Unlocking the trusty green (stolen) Camaro, they put the food in the back, moving some of the gun/ammo so they didn't mix.

"I'm driving." Roy smirked confidently, and Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged. "How long have you _liked_ me?" Ed sighed, going over to the passenger side. He blinked, _okay, exactly how do you drive a hotwired car?_ He looked at Ed, confusion clear.

The blond haired boy laughed, "I'm not saying." His constant grin widened, and the now mischievous air around Ed made him rethink... something. "And you start the car..." he trailed off, winking. Ed came closer, grin threatening to break his face in two as he came nose-to-nose with Roy.

And ducked. And while the expression is starting to get repetitive, Roy's thoughts once again smashed like a train wreck as Ed did something underneath the steering wheel. But Roy was too focused on the other's heat, so close to... he blinked, looking as Ed's hair fell about, gleaming in the sun. Tentatively, he slowly reached out to the other's hair, so close...

If Ed wasn't practically in his lap, he would've jumped when he felt the car start. As it were, he simply screamed mentally, thinking of an earthquake. His tense muscles, which he didn't really notice with the mental screaming and train wreck, jumped as Ed's hand gripped onto his thigh. Gracefully, the blond haired boy used his hand for leverage, and coincidentally, he put his other hand on Roy's other thigh.

"Like that." Ed smiled angelically. _Like what? Huh? What's he talking about again? _His mind tried to process something other than Ed, but failed; unaware he was in his 'shock' mode. "Flies, pretty boy." _What do flies have to do with..._ Feelings other than gold and shock came back to him, and he blinked, mouth clicking shut. "You okay?" Ed asked, amusement clear in his voice.

He gulped, "you did that on purpose." He scratchily replied somehow, mind reminding him that Ed hasn't let go of his thighs yet. His mind blanked again, feeling the other boy come closer, as they shared breath. His hands jerkily caught onto Ed's arms. Roy blinked, Ed's lips brushing against his in a not-so-innocent closed kiss, and he forced his eyes to stay open as golden eyes closed, long eyelashes brushing his. Exhaling, they parted.

"You gonna drive? Fuel's a wasting." Ed said softly, slowly moving back to the passenger seat. "Well?" He smiled, and Roy seriously had to let not the other boy get any further under his skin, if he weren't underneath it enough.

He looked around, brows furrowing. "Where do I go?"

Ed laughed again, and Roy's breath caught. "You have to go that way. Then left." He nodded, pointing out towards the main road. "We really went off route yesterday."

"That was your fault, if I remember." Roy smirked, enjoying the other's glare. "... As I was saying, how long?" He asked again, pulling the car onto the deserted main road.

"Only if you say, pretty boy." Ed glared.

* * *

Al sighed, body well-fed and rested. Squinting at the midday sun, he looked over at Winry. "Thanks." She looked at him and smiled, eyes turning back to the main road.

"Al, you're one of my best friends, seeing you in pain is as bad as seeing..." she trailed off, hands choking the wheel. He looked down, seeing the now clean car wheel lock glinting in the sun. Biting his lip, he thought desperately of his brother. An effective way to get rid of the undead nightmares in his mind. _I can do this. _

He sighed again, watching life pass by outside his window. For the next half hour, they were quiet, lost in their thoughts.

Simultaneously, they blinked as they heard... a car? But they should be...

He grinned, seeing a green car in the distance! Life! Life! Life! Looking over to Winry, his grin widened even more. She smiled, slowing down her car to a stop. Slowly they got out, and his eyes looked over-

"BROTHER! BROTHER!" He shouted happily, seeing Ed – his brother! – rush out of the passenger side, looking like the sun. They ran toward each other, hugging each other tightly. "Brother, you're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay! As if I'd become a zombie!" Ed laughed, squeezing him. "So glad you're okay too." Ed breathed. Reluctantly, they parted. Ed looked over to- "Winry?" His brother said in a small voice, and looking over at said girl, he backed away from Ed.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Both brothers winced, Al in sympathy, "I WAS... so worried!" She exclaimed, and promptly threw her wrench at his head. Al winced again, holding his head in sympathy. His poor brother.

"WELL THEN STOP WORRYING! I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!" Ed cried, pouting. And after that, came one of Ed and Winry's shouting matches. He sighed, it would be better if they had a better way of expressing their emotions by shouting.

"... Um, is she _always _like this?" A voice asked worriedly over the shouting, and he looked at the man came with Ed. His brother stopped shouting, and for ten seconds everything was quiet. "What? I don't have someone to reunite with, so you all forget me?" The man – teenager? – crossed his arms, sniffing.

"Oh shut it Mustang." Ed scowled, giving the man a glare. Al cocked his head to the side, surely that wasn't... affection in his brother's voice?

"Ed," said boy winced, watching Winry warily. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" She crossed her arms, putting her wrench away.

"... Right." Ed looked over at the other boy, who sighed and came closer. "Umm. Al, Winry, this is Roy. All done! Can we go now?" Ed pleaded, looking very awkward as they all stared at him. The teenager – Roy – looking at Ed with amusement.

Al sighed, "nice to meet you Roy, I'm Alphonse." He grinned, holding his hand out. Roy took it firmly.

"So, you aren't insane like your brother are you?" He asked dryly, and Al shook his head.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Ed shouted at him, and Roy took his hand to fold his arms, amusement coming back.

"Yes, shouting that you're not insane will help me believe you." Roy smirked, not backing down as he looked down at Ed.

Winry sighed loudly, and they all looked at her. She smiled, "I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you!"

"... Nice to meet you too." Roy said warily, and Al could see him wondering if she'll use her wrench to say 'hi'. He snickered, smiling at Ed who was looking at him worriedly. He walked closer to his brother, taking his hand.

"Who's he, Brother?" He whispered. His curiosity heightened as Ed _blushed_.

"He goes to Central High. Or did. We've stuck together throughout the whole zombie apocalypse." Ed whispered back, looking down at the highway resolutely, squeezing his hand. Al looked up, seeing Roy look at them... Ed?

Al grinned, "congratulations Brother."

* * *

Ten years (and a day) after that fateful day, also known as Day of the Undead, Dawn of the Dead, Zombie Uprising Day and A School Day, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are relaxing in their apartment. Relationship wise, it took them three years for them to realize they love each other, three years (and eleven months and five days) for them to confess to each other, and seven years for them to get the apartment.

In the grander scale, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang have helped various causes after Day of the Undead, Dawn of the Dead, Zombie Uprising Day and A School Day, the majority of the causes having to deal with trying to get life back to (almost) normal after said day. Due to their influence, Amestris will regale them in the future as 'The Short Guy with an End of the World Obsession, and His Assistant (sometimes replaced with Lover)'. But right now, it is ten years and a day after they officially met. Now they are 25 (Ed) and 27 (Roy).

Ed sighed, cuddling into his lover as the sun blinded his eyes. But the blind's were closed last night... Groaning, he looked up. "Al, what're you doing here?" He asked roughly, pretty sure he was seeing his brother in front of all that damn light.

His lovely brother sighed, "you guys are helping with the Day After the Dead celebration, remember? I know it's your anniversary, but you can't laze around all day!" Ed groaned, wishing he hadn't told Al that he was going to help. Moaning, he poked Roy in the ribs, which made him wake up instantly.

"Ed? What...?" Roy groaned, cuddling him closer. Ed sighed, smiling as he wriggled in the other's hold.

Al coughed.

"Al! Didn't see you there..." Roy said, wide eyes on his lover's younger brother. Who sighed.

"You guys get half an hour. If you're not up by then, I'm calling Winry." Al scowled, stalking outside their room. They both winced, getting out of bed automatically. If Al was going to call Winry, you better believe he'd follow up on that.

"What're we doing up already?" Roy groaned, hugging his lover from behind. Resting his head on Ed's shoulder (Ed is centimetres shorter, which he is very grateful for, because Roy's quite tall).

Ed sighed, "we promised we'd help Al with the Day After the Dead thing, or did you forget?" Roy groaned, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Can't we just stay here?" Roy moaned, wanting to spend a nice quiet day in, as always.

"Winry." Ed said flatly, and Roy reluctantly let go so they could get dressed. As they walked out of the bedroom door, Ed cornered his lover. "Happy anniversary." He smiled, and they met in the middle of a kiss. He could hear his brother sigh and grumble in the distance, but he was too busy lost in the sensations Roy always brought up in him. Smiling, they parted.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

13 pages! Wow! So, this is the end. I'm quite happy, I've never wrote something this long!

**Notes**: When I originally thought of this, I had this image of Al helping out Roy's Team... but that didn't happen due to Winry. But rest assured they are alive After The End, and will be helping out on countless celebrations with Ed, Roy, Al and Winry (and Pinako).

And about Ed's illegal hotwiring habits... no one knows besides Ed himself.

And technically, Roy and Ed have three "anniversaries". Because they're secretly sappy inside. There's the day they officially met (Dawn of the Dead, Zombie Uprising Day, Day of the Undead and A School Day), the day after that when they confessed they liked each other (Day After the Dead), and the day they said they loved each other.


End file.
